Pink Champagne
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: "It all started on a normal Friday in July, Me and the other Titans were just chilling out when Beast Bot and Cyborg got the idea to go to a night club" Raven makes some bad choices leading to a lot of heart break and drama, Song written by me! I hope you like it! R&R please!


**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, wish I did, but I don't! **

**Song by: ME! I wrote it myself and decided to base a fic around it!**

**Song Title: Pink Champagne :)**

It all started on a normal Friday in July, Me and the other Titans were just chilling out when Beast Bot and Cyborg got the idea to go to a night club, knowing they would force me to go along even if I said no, I agreed, also because I was bored out of my mind, I already meditated for hours, and read about a dozen books, so why not I thought.

when we got their Me and Beast Boy were the only ones not dancing, I ordered a large bottle of Rolanda, a hot new pink wine I heard about. I had about three before the world started spinning a little bit, Beast Boy said he would be back with some water, and I was so drunk I just got up and started dancing... thats where it went wrong...

_We were sitting at the club. I was watchin' you drink that pub, _

_when you left I went dancing, then I did a very stupid act, _

_I asked a boy if he'd head to the back. and we had some fun until I saw the sun._

_now its Saturday morning and I'm starting to regret it, and thats when you said it,_

I barely remember what happened after that, all I know is that I'm not a virgin anymore, I have thirteen bottles of Rolanda in my room, and Beast Boy is mad at me, not just a "we are in a disagreement and I will not speak till you admit I'm right" mad, its more like "You did such a terrible thing and I will never be able to forgive you" mad... I linked the fact I'm not a virgin anymore to him being mad at me

he really is mad because he claimed us not friends anymore, and also said he _**might**_ (and he stressed the word "might") be back in a month if he cooled down enough to even look at me again.

I still to this day don't know why I was so heart broken when he left, but I took it out of my pink champagne...

_So now I'm drinking this pink champagne, _

_to get you out of my brain, cause I'm still_

_heart broken that you left._

two months later on a nice Monday morning, I am still heart broken and am in the middle of taking a walk, still trying to remember everything that happened that night, when I sleep I sometimes see some fuzzy pictures but too fuzzy to make out more that just where I am, (cause I know what I look like) I take trips into my mind to try and ask wisdom and knowledge what happened here are their exact words: "If we tell you you will not learn from your mistakes, you will merely realize them, which is not enough, if you truly want Beast Boy back, you will not give up hope"

sadly I only understood the first half of what they said.. a minute later I thought the champagne was getting to me but I saw Beast Boy walking in my direction, I keep walking like I don't notice him getting closer and pretend to be to occupied to notice him there...

_Its Monday morning were at school. _

_I'm with my friends trying to act cool, _

_I see you over there with your friends _

_and I guess this is how our relationship ends_

"Raven?" he asked, I look at him and nod, we just stand there looking at each other, he grew and is now about three inches taller than he was when he left

"How have you been, what did you do?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence

"I just wandered around trying to get my thoughts strait, I was actually on my way back to the tower" he pointed in the direction I just came from

"Are you coming back or just visiting?" I ask quietly scared of the answer

"I'm staying, after a long time of thinking and understanding and rethinking some more, I realize it was an accident and you were drunk, so you didn't really know what you were doing, and... I... forgive you" he starts out faster but slows down at the end

"Thank you Beast Boy, and honestly I still don't remember what happened that night, I've tried and tried to remember, but I just can't" I say

"It was a little traumatizing, you subconscious is just trying to protect you from reliving it" Beast Boy explained

"When did you get so smart?" I ask looking at him with an eyebrow raised

"I had a lot of free time" he said innocently I laugh a little

"Well lets get back to the tower, the other Titans will be so happy to see you, I know I am" I say turning around

"How are they doing?" he asks walking next to me

"It was a little rough at first, but we got used to the fact you left,Robin is still the leader, Starfire is just happy that it wasn't Robin who left, but she was still sad you left, she actually liked your jokes" this made him smile

"I told you at least one person did!" he pointed at me with a huge grin on his face

"Yes you did, and I'm sorry I doubted you, Cyborg had no one to play video games with, so I offered cause, yes, even I couldn't stand to see him so sad" Beast Boy fist pumped the air at this

"I knew one day you would!" I was glad I was making him happy

"Let's stop waisting time, lets go" I sad as we started walking again...

_You look at me, I look at you_

_my heart does a flip _

_and now I hope I don't let it slip_

We got to the tower and I told everyone I was back with a friend, the all wondered who it was and I wish you could have seen the looks on their faces when they saw the little green bean was back... I was the most happy about it, but something still bothered me and still caused me to drown myself in champagne even after he said he was staying, I wanted to know what so badly...

_and now I'm drinking this pink champagne _

_to get you out of my brain cause I'm still _

_heart broken that you left ohhh yeah_

_I'm drinking this pink champagne _

_to get you out of my brain _

_cause I'm still heart broken that you left._

one year later I still don't know what it is, but Beast Boy and the others are all trying their best to help me stop drinking.

_Now you walk by me and don't even take a glance _

_I smell your cologne and I know that I'm alone. _

_I might as well have a bath in the tub _

_then head back to the club_

I stopped after a lot of coaching, and therapy and the one thing that helped me stop was Beast Boy's promise that if I stopped he would tell me what happened that night.

_get back with the guy I saw and hopefully _

_not break the law_

I now know why he was so mad at me, I kissed him, I asked him out, I kept drinking, forgot about him and had sex with some other guys, he was crushed, I told him about how I was when he left. our relationship will never be as strong as it once was, but with a little effort, it can be close...

_but I'm still drinking this pink champagne _

_to get you out of my brain. yeah!. out of my brain_

_your just a big stain just get out of my brain! yeah_


End file.
